My Seventh Year
by SpoonNinja
Summary: CHAPTERS 4! UP! Its my last year...and all I wanna do is make it through without any problems, but lately Snape's been acting rather strange and I'm not quite sure how to react...Maybe my 7th year wont be such a drag after all...
1. Potions

Woot! Another story, wow i just don't stop do i? LOL yup it's a HP fic...GAWD I LOVE HARRY POTTER! O no! Now my inner geek is revealed, lol watev i still love it and can't wait for the next book to come out hahaha. Anyhoo- here we go

Disclaimer: meh...Spoon Ninja doesn't own Harry Potter, damn JK Rowling stole my idea LOL JK JK JK. Have fun AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me warm fuzzies...honestly if u have time to read it, u have time to say a couple of words! Love ya! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Potions

I trudged down the corridor to my next and most hated class, potions…I had hoped every year that passed would make things easier for me but every year only seems to get worse. It's as if everything little thing I do makes Professor Snape angrier. If I simply tilt my elbow in the wrong direction as I pour an ingredient Snape will let me have it. He simply shoves me aside and quickly whispers, "Evanesco" and with a wave of his wand my perfect potion is gone.

"This is my seventh year and the git still won't get off my case. What the bloody hell have I ever done to him? It's like every little thing I do just eats at him, but is it my fault he's staring at me all the time? Gah! And why is it that he never notices any one else's mistakes? Neville Longbottom's getting a better grade then I am! How is that possible?" I threw up my hinds in disgrace, was everyone out to get me? Or was I just going crazy with the rest of the world?

"I don't know what to tell ya mate, Snape's definitely out to get you, I don't know what else to tell you. But it's not like it's anything new he's been this way since our first year."

"Exactley my point! And yet every year it gets worse!"

"Well you know…" Hermione joined my side to add her opinion to the conversation. "Do you remember your fifth year, when you fell into the pensive and accidentally saw into Snape's memories?" I nodded and remembered the way my father and Sirius treated Snape, it was horrible.

"Well you know he's always had a grudge against your father and Sirius since then and he's probably still angry and he's taking it out on you." My heart stung at the mention of my godfather's name. I averted my eyes rubbing the burning tears away as fast as I could without either of them noticing, but nothing got past Hermione. She gasped and placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing softly.

"O Harry I'm such an idiot, I wasn't even thinking…forgive me…" I shook my head over and over and smiled reassuringly, god that was so hard but I forced it out.

"Look, it's not like you meant it or anything, it's just hard…still." I gazed down the corridor that led to the dungeon. Two years is a long time and it still hurts as much as the same day it happened. I remember when we were all running from Lucius and his gang of death eaters, I remember running into a door and a room with a lot of stairs and an archway. Lupin and Sirius were already there fighting the death eaters who were trying to kill us. Sirius like his stupid self was taunting on of them, a woman…whose name I can't remember anymore. Yea, you'd think I'd still remember but this is a time in my life that I try to forget, but as I said he was taunting her asking her if that was the best she could do, if that was all she had. Stupid things like that you'd think he would have been more serious at a time like that but he was always that way, and then all of a sudden…a red spell flew from her wand and struck his chest. The mischievous smile faded from his face and became grave. He staggered backward as his face changed from grave to completely blank as he fell over a toppled column and into the archway…and just like that…he was gone. Out of my life…forever.

"Harry look out!" The sound of Hermione's scream struck me back into reality, I tried to look back to see what she was screaming about but I soon realized I was falling. I felt a tug on my robes and knew that was Ron because he cursed when it only ripped away from my body as I continued to fall down the ridiculously large flight of stairs. Everything moved in slow motion as I got closer and closer to the ground and in that moment a rather tall black figure appeared at the bottom of the stairs in front of the classroom.

"Professor look out!" Apparently Hermione thought that if she couldn't keep me from escaping my death she might as well try and warn Snape of his. But even her shriek could not help Snape evade my plummeting body. In the next moment I collided with the Snape and ended up landing in one of the most awkward positions known to man. Snape was flat on his back obviously and I was completely sprawled out over him our faces merely inches apart.

"G-good morning Professor…" Nothing could be any mortifying then this situation, well…except for my cheesy greeting to Snape. Yes, I am fully aware of how daft it sounded but what else was I supposed to say? "Oh I'm sorry sir I accidentally landed on your lap, can you ever forgive me?" Give me a break…

"Potter…" Snape hissed his eyes were searing with anger and if possible were even more black then usual. "Would you mind…GETTING OFF ME?" He jumped up and pushed me off onto the ground at the same time.

"Well what're you all staring at! Get into class NOW!" I scrambled to my feet and ran into the classroom but a clenched hand over my shoulder stopped me. I jerked my shoulder away and scowled at him, trying with all my might not to look like an intimidated 17 year old…which I was.

"I suppose you thought that was funny didn't you Potter? Do you enjoy humiliating me in front of my students? You're just like that bastard father of yours and that idiot Sirius…if you ask me they had it coming." I gasped, my vision clouded and I gritted my teeth hard trying no to give in, making sure that I didn't strangle the greasy git in front of me. I clenched my fists tighter and tighter until I felt something warm drip to my knuckles.

**((You son of a bitch how dare you!))** is what I wanted to say, but no I had to stay calm, I couldn't give in.

"I fell! You think I'd do something that stupid on purpose!"

"Well stupidity seems to be your subject of expertise. And fifty points from Gryffindor for raising you voice at me."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Silence you insolent little brat, do you want to make it one hundred?" I dropped my head in defeat clenching my fists tighter ignoring the constant sting radiating from my palms.

"No sir…" I whispered angrily. I stepped around him into the classroom Snape still hovering over me. I picked up my pace half running to my chair and I collapsed as soon as I was able to sit down.

"Harry what happened? It seemed like you two were out there forever." I had to agree with Ron, one second with that man seemed like an eternity, but now was not the time to talk; I'd already lost fifty points for Gryffindor I didn't want to make it one hundred.

"Yea, I'll tell you later."

"Alright class, today we will be making the potion most of you should know, 'Draught of Living Death."

"Greeeeat…" I remembered this potion from my first day in this class six years ago. I wasn't exactly paying attention in class and Snape bombarded me with questions having to do with the ingredients of this potion. Of course I didn't know, it was my first day…how the hell was I supposed to know? And now I have to make this stupid concoction. Worst of all its main ingredients were wormwood and asphodel, two things I never measured correctly, it was either too much or too little and this potion was extremely precise.

"Harry, here use my notes." Hermione slid her notebook across the table and smiled. "I owe you one ok?" I shook my head and told her it wasn't necessary but she insisted.

"Thanks Hermione…" So now I could actually do this right, and for once in my history of potions class, Snape wasn't looming over me. I poured the finished product into a vial and set it on Snape's desk triumphantly.

"Hullo Potter...I see you've finished you potion, impressive especially for you." Crab and Goyle laughed profusely and snickered at me.

((sigh)) Hullo Malfoy, it's always a joy to see you and you cronies stomping around the school."

"Isn't it? Anyway the guys and I were just talking, and Crab here is having a serious problem with his balance lately and he's just been so damn clumsy, show him Crab." Somehow I already knew what was going to happen, and I saw it in slow motion. Crab pretended to trip and he slammed into the desk for support. The potion dropped on it's side with a 'thunk' and rolled off the desk, I ran forward to catch it but Draco tripped me and the vial barely slipped through my fingers and onto the stone floor with a loud crash.

"Draco, stop playing around and fill you vial immediately."

"Yes sir!" The stupid git rand to his desk grinning and laughing as he filled his vial. To my surprise Snape kneeled down at my side and extended his hand.

"Are you alright Potter?" I turned my head sharply and gave him a death glare.

"As if you care." I bit my lip, how could I have said that? He's going to kill me. But no, he simply shrugged and withdrew his hand as he stood and walked over to my desk refilling a new vial of my potion. Draco and I gasped from shock. What the hell was going on? Usually he'd just snarl and make the rest of my potion disappear.

"Well are you just going to sit there on the ground or are you going to finish the notes on the board?"

"Uh…uh sorry Professor."

"Here." He reached his hand out a second time and I took it, just to be polite I suppose…but as soon as our hands touched something odd happened. It was if our magic mingled into each other's. I withdrew my hand immediately as did Snape. We stared at each other blankly for a moment not knowing what else to do, just then the bell rang and the students ran out of the classroom in a loud blur but neither Snape nor I moved.

"Why don't you stay after class for a few moments Potter?" The room was completely empty and I had just gathered my things when Snape called me up to his desk.

"You wanted to talk to me Professor?" I kept my eyes glued to the ground, I didn't want to start another argument today, and I was already feeling nauseas.

"Yes, earlier today about Sirius and your father…I apologize what I said was hurtful and cruel. Those things happened a long time ago and I shouldn't take my anger out on you, or the memories you still have of your godfather." I was speechless, how was I supposed to respond to that? My eyes widened and I gazed at him dumbfounded I did my best to hold back the tears.

"I don't know what to say, erm...thank you Professor Snape. Although I must say I'm a little shocked, I'm not sure where all this is coming from." Snape folded his hands and placed them on his lap.

"I have my reasons, those of which are none of your business. You may go now Potter it's almost time for dinner and your friends will be wondering where you are."

"I-I um, yes I mean- thank you Professor." I smiled awkwardly as I turned and raced out the door closing it quickly behind me. "What just happened?" I placed my hand over my face and felt my cheeks become warmer and warmer. Was I blushing? I must be getting sicker.

Snape leaned into his chair as he stared up at the dungeon ceiling; he placed his fingers over his lips and whispered softly, "Fifty points for Gryffindor…"

As soon as I arrived at the Great Hall and sat at the table I was showered with questions from Ron and Hermione.

"So what happened? Why did Snape keep you in there after class?" Hermione tilted her head with wide eyes as she passed me the pumpkin juice.

"Well it was interesting…he apologized for everything." Their mouths dropped and I could only laugh at the looks on their faces. It was practically unbelievable. The great and pompous Snape apologizing to Harry Potter.

"Wow, I wonder what's gotten into him, been acting strange if ya ask me." Ron shook his head and stuffed a mound of potatoes into his mouth. Almost seven years had passed it seemed as if I'd known Ron forever, same with Hermione and I loved them both. But one thing about Ron that would never change was his lack of manners. I laughed inwardly and scooped some yams onto my plate. Throughout the entire dinner I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I gazed all over the room and at the teachers table but not one of the teachers or students were looking over.

"It's probably just my imagination." I continued eating but I could still feel it…some one watching. I scanned the teacher's table once more and this time I locked eyes with Snape. He nodded and lifted his wine glass. I grinned and waved like a total idiot, I quickly grabbed my own hand and blushed hitting my fist against my head. Snape smirked and took another sip of his wine trying to hide his smile his eyes still glued to me. I blushed even more and finished my food as quickly as I could. When I was finished I hopped up from the table and excused myself.

"Was-frong-Ary?" Ron asked through his glob of mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Uh, I just have to go, really tired seeya in a bit." I started walking out into the corridor and wobbled a little, I was feeling nauseas earlier and now I was getting dizzy. I clung to a column for support and when I started to walk I lost my balance again and fell backward. That's when I felt myself hit something, or someone.

"Are you alright Potter?"

"Oh, Snape…what are you doing out here?"

"That's Professor Snape to you, I saw you leave so quickly and I noticed you didn't look to well. Your face was bright red at dinner as well." I blushed again, how did he notice that…?

"You're right, I- I haven't been feeling well since this afternoon, things have been kind of uhm hectic."

"I see." Snape brushed my bangs aside and rested the back of his hand against my forehead. I gasped as our conflicting magic mingled once again. A familiar tingle raged through my body once again.

"Tell me you feel that…"

"If you mean your fever then yes."

"O-oh, yes that's what I meant." I looked up into his eyes and became entranced by their black harshness, and then everything faded into darkness.

* * *

"Severus..." Our naked bodies were pressed together as our magic and lust mixed together. His hands roamed over every inch of my body and I shivered under his warmth.

"Are you ready Harry?" I nodded as he lifted my leg over his shoulder, he pushed inside of me softly and I cried out in pleasure.

"Harder…" I pulled Severus into a deep kiss and gripped him tighter as I neared my orgasm.

"I love you…Harry…Harry? Wake up Harry."

"Aaaah…" I rubbed my eyes and Snape's fuzzy image came into focus. "Where am I?"

"In my classroom, you fainted in the hallway here take this." Snape handed me a potion and I drank it quickly, it had the distinct taste of milk.

"What is this?" I swallowed the rest of it and placed it on his desk beside the chair I was slumped in.

"It's a potion to help you with your sleep, at the same time it'll give you energy when you wake up."

"Oh, thank you. Uhm, how long have I been asleep…wasn't I in a bedroom?" Snape gave me an interesting look and smirked he stood and crossed his robes over his chest.

"You've been asleep for fifteen minutes at most, as far as I know you haven't been near any bedrooms." He shook his head sarcastically but with a rather large smirk over his face.

"Oh…then I must've been dreaming of y- Uh I mean it was- it was just a dream." I blushed again.

"I suppose so…here take this. It's another bottle of the potion you just took; use it if you're having trouble sleeping again." He handed me the vial and helped me up from my seat. Once again he brushed my hair out of my eyes and I leaned into his hand captivated by his touch. "Good night Mr. Potter." For some reason I couldn't stop blushing and after that dream I couldn't even look him in the face.

"Uhm, goodnight Professor." My eyes were still glued to the floor as I said my goodbye and closed the door behind me. For the second time that day I leaned against the door for a few moments.

"Talk about awkward…What was with that dream?" I ran up to Gryffindor tower and went straight to bed. This had to be one of the strangest days of my life...Hopefully it will just all go away by tomorrow.

* * *

Yay, lol yea i'm doing another fic, i've always wanted to do a Harry Potter one. Uhm yea it's gonna be a shonen ai...i think...LOL that's basically all a write...Don't worry I haven't given up on "The Deal" i will continue...anyway, if you can't figure out the pairings you're all little gits LOL jk jk you know i love you all. Please enjoy and GAWD DAMNIT REVIEW! 


	2. Newfound Poplarity

Disclaimer: Harry P. aint my story…;; if it was I'd make it so much better LOL anyhoo side note: Erin Skyger is a fictional character I made up just so you know.

Please review! Thank you

* * *

Chapter 2: Newfound Popularity 

I woke up the next morning completely dazed. At least it was a Saturday and I could sleep in. Breakfast was always a couple hours later on the weekends. Last night was a blur; I could remember both Snape and my magic mixing into each other's body. That had to be one of the weirdest feelings imaginable. I sat up in bed and scratched my head allowing my vision to come into focus surprisingly enough it was perfect. I brought my hand to my eyes feeling for my glasses, I was sure I'd taken them off last night. I gasped when I realized I didn't have them on.

"What in the bloody-" I ran into the bathroom to look at my reflection and there I was looking sleepy and dumfounded without any glasses.

"Wow…" Was about all I could say, within a matter of eight or so hours my vision had improved…as if by magi-. I cut myself off at the point, I'd been spending too much time in the Dursley's house this past summer to realize that I was a wizard, and this school was founded on magic. Every time I had to return to that awful place they'd make sure I had no way to use my magic and would often try to 'brainwash' me. I laughed to myself and shook my head gazing at my reflection once more.

Seventeen seemed to be a good age for me, I'd become more handsome, or so all the girls told me and I went on far more dates then I ever though I would. Unfortunately, none of those girls really did anything for me. Not even Cho Chang…I was crazy for her in my third year and even fourth and fifth, but then over the summer and after sixth, she bored me too. It not that I don't like girls…Oh, they're fascinating creatures, it just I suppose I haven't found the right one. And with my busy schedule, that being classes and captain of the Quidditch team I really don't have any time for them. You'd think that would bother me, but no, I found other things to do. And if I ever felt really lonely I always had my hand.

But then again….I also found myself comparing women to men. It sounds strange I know but somehow I find things about men far more appealing then I do women. It's not like I fantasize about them…much. I'd just happen to watch the latest Quidditch match and see a beater or seeker…who was handsome, strong and defined. I find the masculinity of a man much more attractive then the soft fragile curves of a woman. I'd lately realized that I had somehow developed a sort of…crush if you put it that way on none other then Professor Snape. I'd often daze off into space just listening to his deep strong voice, and scenes of us together would fill me head. Especially like that dream I had yesterday, I'd tried to ignore it, but that didn't work…I'd had those dreams before and did my best to will them away but they only got worse. And my actions with my 'favorite' professor yesterday had me worried, I was sure he would've caught on. Luckily we both acted as if nothing had happened, and I was fine with that, I would keep to my own fantasies-wait didn't I just say that I don't fantasize about men? O bloody hell who gives a damn- and he would do whatever he did, which was most likely terrorize some first years.

"Oye Harry! You alright in there mate?" Ron's loud shout made me jump and trip over the rug allowing my chin to land 'comfortably' against the marble floor.

"DAMNIT!" No I'm not alright! Why the bloody hell do you need to go around screaming all the time? Can't you just shut your trap for one minute!" Ron burst through the door only to give me a threatening look, which then turned into an amused one.

"Well it's not my fault you're such a klutz, the great Harry Potter survived The Dark Lord, but he can't even find his way to the loo without falling and crying like a baby!" He braced himself against the wall and laughed hard.

"Oh sod off Ron!" I grinned and took his hand when he bent down to help me up.

"I found your glasses on your bedside table, thought you might need them. That's probably why you fell just now, can't see a damn thing."

"Actually I don't need them…I woke up this morning without them on and I see even better now…crazy huh?" Ron gave me a puzzled look with a shrug and set my glasses on the sink counter.

"Your magic could be getting stronger, so much that you don't need those bottle glasses." He laughed again and patted my shoulder. "Just kiddin' mate, you still look good either way." I nodded and stepped into the shower grabbing my robes after, throwing them on loosely. I strolled down to the Gryffindor common room and said my usual hellos only today seemed different.

"Good morning Harry!" A couple of fifth years showered me with compliments and hugs followed by some third years, this wasn't completely out of the norm it just seemed that without my glasses I looked even better to them…I think. Even the girls in my grade seemed to be a bit friendlier towards me. Erin one of the most beautiful girls in seventh year who just happened to be in Gryffindor stopped in her tracks to have a look at me.

"Ello Harry. My, my, aren't you looking well. I see you've lost those glasses of yours." She leaned in close our noses touching. "I've never seen such beautiful emerald eyes…" The first years that were following close behind her cheered and clapped.

"Emerald! Perfect! That's exactly what we were going to say Erin!" Erin flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled. It was so seductive and full of lust I could've sworn I felt my cock twitch.

"You know Harry…I'm free this weekend…" She traced her finger over my chest and onto my lips and leaned in placing soft bites along my ear and neck.

"…So if you want to do anything I'm only a flight of stairs away…" She turned on her heel her hair spinning in a whirlwind of brown as her two first year followers ran after her. I thanked Merlin I'd worn boxers this morning or else the massive erection I had would have been every one's business. I could just imagine her mouth around my swollen member…her hot tongue covering ever inch. Yea I know I said I preferred men, but women were easier to catch, and if I had the looks and the skill why not use them? Besides…I'd never had the opportunity to experiment with a man. I laughed to myself as I crawled through the portrait hole and glided down to the great hall.

The only downside to getting older was my non stop my sex drive…I'd try to control it and I was able to…most times but often I'd find myself locked in one of the stalls in the boy's bathroom having to wank off. I really do try my best to control it, it's just a lot harder then I thought it would be, don't get me wrong I'm still a virgin…I wouldn't waste it on some useless slut but it's not like I haven't thought about it. But controlling it is the hardest, I've done research in all kinds of spell books to help reduce my urges but I couldn't find any. I even searched through all the books in the potions class…but I had to be a little more careful with those, Snape was always watching and nothing could be more embarrassing then him finding out I was as horny as hell and needed a cure, and what I really needed was control... I willed my member down as I found myself closer to the great hall. Like always Hermione was waiting for me and smiled when I sat next to her. It was refreshing when she didn't ogle me about my new found look. But the again it was Hermione and she was one of my best friends, we'd never thought each other that way.

"Mind if I sit here?" Both Hermione and I looked towards the voice puzzled. If it wasn't Ron or Ginny who could it be? Hermione scoffed when she realized it was Erin Skyger.

"It's that time of the week…when Erin dumps her old boyfriend and scrounges for another. It appears that this week's target is you…Most likely because of your new look." She whispered. I looked at her confused, so she did notice. I shook my head and shrugged looking back up at Erin.

"There's always room with us Erin." I smiled trying to be nice and appropriate in front of Hermione when all I could think about was using the room of requirement for an appropriate setting for Erin and me this evening. She placed her hand on my shoulder as she sat herself beside me. I looked over at Hermione who seemed utterly disgusted pushing her plate away as she excused herself and walked out of the great hall.

"Hermione wait I-"

"Oh let her go Harry, can't you see she's just jealous?" She slithered her arms around my waist and purred into my ear. I shuddered as my eyes rolled back, Merlin how much hornier could a man get?

"S-she's not jealous…I know who she likes." Erin perked up after my obvious slip and drew herself closer to me.

"Aha…so who is the mystery man? I promise I won't tell anyone." I snorted. What a bunch of codswallop Erin was one of the biggest gossipers in the school…and had some of the biggest-

"Jugs!" I jerked my head to the left to find Luna Lovegood staring at me with those large eyes of hers.

"What Luna? What did you just say?" I couldn't believe my ears, it was as if she'd read my mind.

"Jugs of pumpkin juice are all empty on this side of the table, would you mind passing me those over there?" I laughed and handed her the two on my right then returned my attention to Erin.

"Look…I've thought about this weekend and I thought tonight would be the best time."

"Hmmm…" She crossed her arms over the table thrusting her breasts forward, my eyes glued to them. "That sounds good to me; you know what else is going to sound good?" I shrugged and continued to eye her perky breasts.

"You're moans…mmm I can't wait. Well then, meet me at the bottom of the stairs Harry." She placed her hand over mine and waved before strolling out and back towards the dormitory.

"Hooo…that went well." I shoveled some food onto my plate and picked at it, I wasn't really hungry and I was so horny I couldn't even think straight. I jumped up from the table folding my robes around me. I felt the same familiar feeling of being watched again and peered at the Professor's table. There he was again with the ebony eyes staring straight at me. My hands drooped to my sides as our eyes remained locked I studied his facial features, and I felt my cheeks blush I tried to hide it still keeping eye contact with Snape. I saw his eyes travel down my body. His right eyebrow rose in question, he then looked away in disgust. I stood there puzzled until I looked down.

"Oh fuck…." Once again I wrapped my robes around me trying to get out of the view of all the students; Snape obviously saw the massive erection that had been plaguing me the whole morning. Just as I was almost out of the Great Hall I looked back at the Teacher's table to find that Snape wasn't there anymore. I have to say I was a bit disappointed but I didn't spend any time reflecting on it and ran the rest of the way to the lavatory.

"Oh Gawd…" A low moan escaped my mouth as I pushed myself against the stall door, my hand moving faster and faster. The best part was I imagined it was Snape and in no time I came.

"Hn! Severus!" I hadn't thought I'd yelled that loud nor did I think it would matter until I heard a stall door swing open and closed.

"I believe I heard my name just now shouted in quite a wanton tone…" I bit my lip hard and cursed myself.

((How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I check first?)) I could hear the clicking of his boots as he neared my stall.

"I do believe I heard the voice from this stall…" I looked down at the ground and saw him no more then two feet from the door. Luckily I had my invisibility cloak with me and yanked it out of my bag spilling random contents of my bag but they didn't matter. I thanked everything in my life that I had bumped into Madam Trelawny, she told me that sometime this week I would be discovered performing an act that was not to be seen…Never did I expect it to be this one. But because of it I took my invisibility cloak with me everywhere for the entire week. Usually no one listened to Trelawny, but for some reason I had a strong feeling from that moment and decided it was best to listen.

"Alohomora…" Snape whispered as the lock on my door slipped open. I could hear him laugh as he quickly pushed open the door and I pushed myself as far against the wall as I could absentmindedly scattering the fallen contents of my bag.

((Damn it all he had to hear that!)) I waited until I could see his face plastered with pure victory which quickly faded to his usual scowl. He stuck his head in and even stepped inside.

((Well I guess it's now or never)) Without a second thought I ran forward shoving Snape against the wall as I ran out of the bathroom. He stumbled and slid to the floor cursing in my direction he then screamed 'immobulus' but I ducked and it hit the frame of the door. I grabbed the door knob and leaped out of the bathroom, I left no time to rest running all the way to my dormitory.

"Little bugger…If I'd only known who that was…" Snape had an idea in his mind but he had no proof. He lifted himself off the floor, brushed off the dust from his robes as he took a step forward hearing a slight crunch under his boot, he lifted his foot to find a pen, quill and miniature figure of a firebolt. He gathered them up and looked at each of them carefully. The quill and firebolt were obviously no help but the pen did leave a clue. It seemed to have initials, but…they were worn out and hardly any use to Snape. Regardless he pocketed the items and strolled out of the bathroom.

I couldn't help but glance at my watch every couple of minutes. Tonight was the night with Erin and I was extremely nervous, I didn't exactly know what to expect from her but I had the feeling it would be good. The alarm on my watch went off at exactly midnight; I leapt up from the bed and crept down to the common room. There she was waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled when she caught a glimpse of me and took my hand leading me into the portrait hole and out into the hall.

"So where to Harry?" She twirled her finger through her hair and looked at me seductively.

"Don't worry, I know the perfect place." I pulled out my invisibility cloak and covered us both with it. In this close proximity I could smell her sweet perfume and feel the silky texture of her hair. When we reached the Room of Requirement I folded up the cloak and told her to stand behind me as I opened the door. Erin peeked over my shoulder and gasped at the room. In the center was a huge bed and pillows were strewn all over the floor and the lighting was a soft pinkish color along with everything else in the room. Erin clapped her hands at the site and commented that pink was her favorite color. I stepped inside the room hesitantly; I was becoming more and more nervous with every second. I placed the cloak on the bedside table as I kicked off my shoes while taking off my outer robes at the same time. I closed my eyes as I began to unbutton my shirt and within a few moments it joined the rest of the clothes on the floor.

* * *

EDITED EEEEEEK LOL GO TO MY OTHER ACCOUNT! U KNOW WHERE TO FIND IT! XD

* * *

Snape sprinkled a circle of powder around the items which he'd found earlier in the bathroom and muttered a tracking spell. Instantly the powder turned red and the items sprung into the air, they began spinning faster and faster until they melted into a small glowing red ball. Snape smiled to himself, he'd find his victim in only a few moments. The ball floated across the air and into his dungeon door knocking against it impatiently until Snape opened it, it found its way around the door and continued down the hall and past many corridors until it stopped and bounced against a large oak door over and over. 

"So this is where you're hiding, not only are you a horny little git but you're out of bed and past curfew…" Snape revealed his wand pointing it at the lock on the door.

"Time to reveal our little mystery…"

* * *

((Pock-Pock-Pock))

"Aaah….Erin stop! Did you hear that?" She sat up abruptly with a look of fear on her face as she wrapped the covers around her.

"I heard it, but who could it be!" She hissed and looked at me with pure fright over her face. I leaped out of the bed and threw on my clothes, I looked at her and motioned for her to do the same but she was frozen stiff.

"Erin! Get a hold of yourself! Do you want to get caught?" I hissed back at her but her eyes were locked onto the door. I scoffed and threw the cloak over me just in time, because just then the door sprang open. Erin screamed but covered her mouth when she realized it was Professor Snape. He looked at her with a puzzled scowl and stepped into the pink plush room it seemed as if he was utterly disgusted by the girlishness of it all.

"Miss Skyger…what may I ask are you doing here?"

"Uh…uh I was waiting for someone…" she blushed and looked down attempting to cover her nakedness with the thin sheet half-wrapped around her. I looked at Snape who was shocked at her disheveled figure but seemed uninterested. He pulled the items out of his pocket and held them up in front of her.

"I'm guessing these aren't your belongings…?" She tilted her head in my direction, she knew the firebolt was mine but returned her eyes back to Snape's hand.

"Those actually are mine…I'm quite a fan of Quidditch and my little brother gave that to me for Christmas. As for the pen and quill, well I borrowed those from Neville…" I sat there shocked, I couldn't believe me ears, she was covering for me. Snape grunted and tossed them onto the bed.

"Well…this is interesting. I could get you into serious trouble young lady…one, for being out of bed in the middle of the night, and two, for having obvious carnal relations with another student."

"Hogwarts says nothing about the levels of a relationship a student may have with another sir…" She made sure that she said it very softly and with her head bowed, she'd already completely covered for me and now she was attempting to stand up to Snape.

"I suppose you're right, well Miss Skyger…take this as a warning. I'll let you off this time but if I catch you again, your punishment will be up to Dumbledore and McGonagall, do you understand?" Erin gulped and nodded.

"I'll step out while you dress but do make sure to stay out of trouble….you don't want to be like that Potter always undermining authority." My breath hitched when he said my name…he knew those things didn't belong to Erin but he still couldn't prove they were mine. A few moments later after Erin had finished getting dressed she opened the door just wide enough for both of us to get out and apologized again to Snape. They spoke a little while longer and she said goodnight then turned on her heel and strolled down the hall and up the many flights of stairs back to our dormitory. She looked back a few times to make sure Snape couldn't hear our conversation.

"You owe me big time Potter…I wanted this night to happen mind you but I didn't think it would turn out this way. Can you imagine how embarrassing that was! Snape seeing me half naked? You owe me big time." She repeated and pushed me to the side a bit and laughed. From the looks of it she wasn't that mad. But I was afraid of what I'd have to do to pay her back. Maybe be her boyfriend…and that's the last thing I wanted, girls were too much…and tonight was good but there was only one person I was thinking about…As soon as we made it back safely she paused at the bottom of the stairs and sighed.

"So for your payment…I think we can both agree on this one, that we stay friends and only friends forever…." She laughed and shook her head I laughed as well and agreed. I thanked her profusely and hugged her I didn't know how else to express how grateful I was. She smiled her million dollar smile and said goodnight. After she closed the door behind her I ran to my room tore off my clothes and got into bed, after I drew the bed curtains I relaxed a bit.

* * *

AHAAAHAAA! MY MIND IS AN EVIL PLACE FILLED WITH NAUGHTY THOUGHTS! EDITED! EDITED! EDITED!

* * *

I rolled over onto my stomach and groaned, that was the second time today I'd fantasized about Snape…I couldn't remember the last thing I thought about before I fell asleep, although I'm pretty sure of what it was but all I wanted at the moment was sleep…

* * *

Yaay! Hope you liked it, again please review! It makes Spoon Ninja happy. 


	3. Recipio Delectatio

YAY Chapter 3, movin' right along here aren't we? I'm getting major inspiration for this one.

I'd say this chapter is rated NC-17 even though that's the main rating for my story, whatev' Anyhoo, PLEASE REVIEW! Only! I liked to know you guys care ;-;

Disclaimer: I wish Harry were mine….;-;

Warning: there will be editing...and you can always go to my other acount on adult fan. com

* * *

Chapter 3: Recipio Delectatio

I woke up Monday morning with the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I pushed past the curtains and smacked it onto the floor; I'd make sure to fix it later. I ignored everyone else as they hurried down to the great hall for breakfast, I wasn't hungry and I was still exhausted from staying up so late last night. That had to be on of the most stressful nights of my life, well…if you exclude the life threatening ones.

One of the other reasons I didn't want to head down to breakfast was of course Snape. I was afraid he'd stare at me and think of all the ways to prove that those trinkets belonged to me and that it was me who was in the bathroom calling out his name. I grunted and rolled over onto my back drifting back to sleep. The next thing I heard was a bell and the sounds of distant voices in the hallways. I ignored them and drew the covers over me. A couple minutes later I wiped the sleep from my eyes and checked my watch.

"HOLY SHIT!" It was eight forty-five and I was ten minutes late for potions, that didn't seem so bad at the moment but I hadn't realized that I still needed to shower and get dressed, and after last night there was no way in hell I wasn't taking a shower. I moved as fast as I possibly could and ravaged through my trunk for a clean uniform, after that I raced down the halls through the castle and into the dungeon. I didn't mean to make such a ruckus when I arrived in class but my momentum from opening the door caused it to slam against the wall and everyone in the room except for Snape jumped in their seats and snapped their heads back in my direction. I was sweaty and out of breath not daring to make eye contact with Snape. I glared at Ron and with one of those 'why didn't you wake me up' stares. His shook his head, his eyes filled with worry but there was nothing he could do to make this situation any better.

"So glad you could join us Potter…even though you are half an hour late." I cringed at the last part of his sentence; his voice became harsh and angry. "Thirty points from Gryffindor for every minute you were late."

"But-"

"-That way you'll make and effort to be on time!" I nodded and trudged to me seat between Ron and Hermione. Snape returned to his lecture giving me glares every few minutes to make sure I was paying attention. After his lecture was over he sat down at his desk and began grading papers. I knew mine was a lost cause; it was something about antidotes for numerous potions and venoms. I was far too busy fantasizing about Snape to remember anything he was saying. I shrugged to myself and felt content to just gaze at him while he busied himself with his paperwork. I took note in the way he was sitting comfortably in his chair, his legs parted as he leaned his head on his left hand his right busy scanning over the papers with his quill. I also noticed the top of his robes were unbuttoned revealing a small portion of his bare chest. I sighed and imagined what the rest of his body looked like naked. I failed to notice a certain appendage of mine stiffen at these thoughts.

"Bloody hell…" Luckily Hermione was so engrossed with her book she failed to notice the obvious bulge in my trousers and Ron was too busy snoring to notice anything at all. I tried to cover it up but I was in such a hurry to get to class I forgot my cloak and only had my uniform. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat hoping somehow time would pass by quicker but it only seemed to slow down, I rubbed my cock every now and then giving it a little relief but nothing seemed to help. Snape noticed my attention to my lower region and became quite annoyed as his eyes noticed my hardening member. He squinted to make sure he saw what he though he saw and stood up abruptly, startling a few students out of their sleep.

"Mr. Potter…you will stay after class, there is something I need to discuss with you, understood?" I gulped and crossed my legs with difficulty.

"Y-yes Professor." Ron turned his head and snorted.

"You better take care of your wood mate, not very becoming." I punched his shoulder and turned bright red.

"I couldn't help it…it just…happened. Are there any spells you know about to make these kind of things go away?" Ron shook his head and laughed again.

"I prefer the old fashioned way." He held up his hand and smirked. I rolled my eyes and opened my text book trying to get my mind off my cock so that this conflict with Snape wouldn't be so mortifying. I did my best to keep my mind off things but then Professor Snape decided to walk around the room and observe each student, whether it was answering a question of smacking them out of their sleep. My table came next he ignored Neville and Hermione and lingered on me for a moment. My eyes widened but they didn't leave the page of my book. He leaned over my shoulder to make sure I was actually reading a Potion's book I shivered when I felt his breath on my neck, one of my most sensitive places, I felt myself harden instantly. I then felt his hair brush against my ear and equally sensitive place and I jerked away. Snape laughed coldly at my nervousness and glided past me. I could smell his cologne it was strong, it reminded me of spices, typical for a potions master. But I could tell this wasn't any normal type of herb or spice, it was cologne and one that I'd never smelled before, it was fierce and reminded me of citrus. It enticed me and I turned my head towards him as he walked past me.

"Wake up Weasly." Snape thumped Ron over the head with his wand sending stinging sparks all over Ron's neck. He jumped up and grabbed the back of his neck his face bright red until the sparks stopped. A couple of students laughed others only buried their faces in their books. Draco and his gang howled but Ron simply flipped them off and turned back around rubbing his neck again.

"There will be plenty of time for sleeping when class is over." Snape hissed.

"Yes Sir…" Ron stuck his tongue out at Snape when he returned to his desk. I couldn't help but laugh, it was so immature, and yet so Ron. A few minutes later the bell rang and everyone was excused, except for me of course. The students filtered out of the classroom slowly and I twitched in my chair as I was left alone, I kept my head down and laced my fingers together nervously. There was no way I could get up; if I did he would see how hard I was.

"Do you know why I asked you stay after class today Mr. Potter?" I shook my head and averted my eyes from his, I stared down at my desk again.

((Damnit, I'm seventeen, since when did I become such a coward?)) I lifted my head up and gazed back at him, his piercing black eyes burning into my own. I blushed and looked back down again.

((Oh yea, I remember when I started having these fuzzy feelings for my Professor…))

"I couldn't help but notice you're…situation earlier this class period." He lingered on the word 'situation' and I blushed even harder snarling at my rapidly growing erection.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Professor." I was completely lying but I couldn't just say harder I was as hard as I'd ever been.

"I figured you'd say that Potter, would you mind coming over here?" My mouth dropped, my face plastered with panic.

"I'm sorry…I can't." He looked at me and asked me again.

"Are you trying to be funny Potter? I don't think you know how serious I am, now get your ass off that stool and get over here." Well more like commanded.

"No! I'm sorry Sir I can't!" I clenched the sides of the stool and planted myself. I was shocked and slightly frightened when Snape lifted himself from his chair and stomped over to me his eyes almost glowing. I turned my head away and closed my eyes tight even when I felt him grab my shoulders and pull me off of the stool.

"No, please don't…"

"You're in no position to make requests Potter…Although now I see why you didn't want to stand up." I could feel my face become even hotter then before but I kept my eyes closed. My hands found their way to his chest and I tried to push away but I only ended up pulling closer to him my hands clung to his robes. My body yearned to be in contact with his.

"Please don't look…I've tried to control it, but I can't and no one else knows how to either…" I took and deep breath, his sent filled my nostrils as I leaned into him even more. Even at seventeen the man towered over me, I barely made it to his shoulder. While I was lost in the moment I felt his grip on my shoulders relax as he pushed me away slowly. I could feel his heart pounding but I decided it was best to keep my mouth shut.

"I can teach you what you want to know…well in your case it's seems as if it's a necessity. Your generation seems to get hornier by the second." I half smiled and looked up into his face, it was blank as the anger seemed to melt away.

"Now sit down and listen, you have to concentrate or else it won't work, understood?"

"Understood Sir…" I sat back down on my stool and placed my hands over the table, and then looked back at him for instruction.

"Have you ever heard of 'Recipio Delectatio'?" I shook my head I'd never heard anything like that before, but it sounded like receiving…something.

"That's fine, I didn't think so…now close your eyes, I'm going to point my wand at you and say those words, but remember you have to concentrate."

"Yes, sir." I closed my eyes and waited until I felt his wand at the base of my spine. I cleared my mind and waited until I heard him say the spell and suddenly I felt as if I was floating.

"Now…imagine something…something you want done to you…I think you know what kind of things." I nodded and pictured Snape running kisses down my neck. I jumped when I felt his lips on my neck. I was surprised but I wasn't satisfied I wanted his hand on my cock pumping me just like last night when I had imagined it up in my dormitory.

"Unh..." I took my hands off the table and dug my nails into the sides of the stool. If I hadn't known any better I would sworn it was Snape but I leaned back I felt him standing behind me his breath warming my neck. I took this opportunity to push against him even more. One Snape was good, but two was amazing.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAH EDITED! LOL XD just go to my other account on Adult Fan . com if ya wanna get the goods LOL

* * *

We both relaxed and aftera few moments Snape spoke.

"Now I know what that true Harry Potter is like…" When my world came back into focus his arms were back at his sides and I was hunched over the table. I turned my head sideways to look at him and I could see a faint smile on his lips as he walked back to his desk planting himself in his chair comfortably.

"Are you planning to sit there all day or are you going to head off to your next class. I was a bit shocked, I didn't really know how to respond. Especially after that hot sexual session we'd just shared I couldn't figure out how he was acting so normal.

"I'm sorry…Uhm, thank you for the spell…I'll do my best to control myself." I gathered up my belongings and walked slowly out the door, I barely had any energy. I looked back at him once more and I paused but he never looked up once from his papers. I shrugged and closed the door behind me.

"You wont be able to cast that spell on your own Potter…You'll be coming back to me tomorrow." Snape laughed and leaned against his chair staring at the closed door attempting to tame his throbbing cock. He remembered when Harry whispered his name just before he came. His thoughts trailed off as he remembered the student in the bathroom. He laughed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"I knew it was you."

* * *

MMMM HAWT! Wasn't it? LOL Yea, well hope you liked it! REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Take a Chance

Chapter 4: Take a Chance

My energy started to come back later in the day but I still couldn't get over what had happened in Snape's classroom. It was if -in some weird way- the spell connected us. All I had to do was think of Snape and I could feel him pull me closer or touch me in a way that would send me over the edge.

At dinner Snape and I exchanged our usual stares. I sat on the right side of the table to get a better view at him. I couldnt wait till tonight when I was alone in my bed, all I'd have to do was say those two words and I'd have Snape right there with me…

Something at dinner confused me though. Every time I looked at Snape I couldn't help but notice he would try to stifle a laugh. I asked Hermione if there was something on my face and she sighed with annoyance in her tone telling me that there was nothing. She also added that if I asked her again she would smack me across my bloody face.

((He must be thinking about earlier today…Oh well, I guess it could be viewed as funny, but to me it was indescribable pleasure.))

Later that night I sat in bed naked and hard as a rock. Lately this seemed to be a ritual; I'd think of Snape, get hard and finish myself off. Thankfully, I wouldn't have to do that anymore. I could say those two simple words 'Recipio Delectatio' and I'd be in a world of ecstasy with my crush, Severus Snape. I pointed my wand at my chest and chanted the spell. I sat there for a moment waiting for the floating feeling to dawn on me but it never came. I repeated it over and over but still nothing happened. After about half an hour I gave up, and ended up throwing my wand towards the end of the bed. I had the sneaking suspicion that the greasy haried git had something to do with this.

The next day I tried my best to get through classes with patience but that was far more difficult than I had expected. I barely made it through my last class and dinner and after I bolted down to the dungeons and burst through the door. There he was sitting in his chair grinning, almost as if he was waiting there for me. But by now I didn't care, I was furious.

"Can I help you Mr. Potter?"

((Oh you can help me alright.))

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Snape smirked as he leaned back into his chair, his fingers laced together. I could tell by his posture he knew exactly what was going on.

"Mind your tongue Potter, if you don't show me some respect I'll never teach you the spell you're so desperate to know."

"You're the one who told me to control myself!" I spat. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to control myself if I don't know the damn spell to do it!?" Professor Snape leaped up from his chair abruptly causing a screeching sound on the stone floor. It gave me shivers but I did my best to keep a straight face, clear of any intimidation. He stalked towards me, his robes flowing behind him, which I quickly forgot about when I noticed the rage in his face. As he swooped down, he yanked my chin up, our faces inches apart.

"Mind your tongue Potter…step out of line again and I will not teach you the spell…that's the last time I'm going to warn you." Every time Snape spoke I immediately became entranced, unable to defy him. My eyes became heavily lidded as I wrapped my hands around his forearm and leaned into his palm. His grip on my chin relaxed as he moved his hand to the back of my neck pulling me in for a small hug. My legs gave out and I began to fall but Snape caught me and carried me towards the back of the room.

"Where…are we going…?" I asked, my head was fuzzy and I had no idea why I was feeling this way but I relaxed and gave in. I stiffened for a moment when I realized I was placed on a bed. I looked over to Snape and started to panic, he could see my discomfort and placed a hand on my forehead which relaxed me instantly.

"Why does everything feel so damn fuzzy…?" Snape chuckled as he turned away to retrieve a chair. I watched him as he placed it beside the bed and sat down slowly. 

"These are minor side effects of the spell. The person who casts the spell is automatically connected with the person the spell is cast on. Every time the spell is cast a bit of my magic is transferred into you, and when you're in such close proximity with me even more of my magic is pushed into your body. This explains the 'fuzzy feelings' as you put it."

I blushed, the tingle traveling through my body was his magic. It was powerful and almost overwhelming, I'd never felt anything like it before. The fact that something of Snape's was inside me caused me to become painfully aroused.

"I see you're more then ready for the next lesson…" Snape eyed my member and smiled wickedly as he ran his hand from the bottom of my leg up to my inner thigh. I moaned shutting my eyes tight to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Please Professor…please help me control myself."

"Not good enough Potter...beg."

"I beg you Professor Snape…I need you to help me…Please." My hand found his and I quickly laced my fingers through his gripping them tightly.

"Please." Snape cleared his throat and withdrew his wand with his free hand. 

"Turn over Potter." I was a bit apprehensive about the position, but as soon as I turned I felt the end of his wand on my lower back.

"You're probably wondering why you couldn't cast the spell yourself correct?" I looked over my shoulder and nodded.

"I must perform the spell three times before you can do it yourself. There's no particular reason for it, besides the fact that it entertains me greatly to see you squirm."

"O yes, my torture is bloody hilarious…" Snape laughed and muttered the spell for the second time. At once I felt his hands ravaging my body exactly what I had wanted a few moments ago. His fingers traveled into my boxers as fingers found their way into questionable places.

"O Gawd!"

"So much pleasure so soon Mr. Potter?" I moaned and bit at the pillow, every surface of the room smelled of Snape, which only enhanced the pleasure coursing through my body.

Snape folded his hands together slowly it was insanely hard to control himself while this beautiful boy was writhing on his bed. It was difficult to cope with in the beginning, dealing with the fact that he was attracted to Potter, and a Gryffindor no less. His eyes scanned the entire length of Harry's body, his back arched and his shoulders tensed. His head raised and his mouth barely opened as he moaned. Snape saw that his shirt had come unbuttoned, Harry's perfect cream colored skin was revealed, he wanted to so much to touch it. His chain of thought was broken when he felt a pull at his robes. Snape looked down to see Harry's striking emerald eyes looking at him with pure lust.

"Yes?" Snape could tell that Harry was attempting to verbalize his thoughts but was having an extremely difficult time doing it, obviously from the intense pleasure of the spell.

"Nnh- y-you said that you and I are connected, so d-does that mean- AH!" I collapsed in front of Snape pulling him down by his robes, but he didnt move and waited for me to continue.

"Go on Potter…" With difficulty I turned head and looked up at Snape once again.

"Does that…mean that you can see what's happening to me?" Snape sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"Sadly enough Mr. Potter I cannot. Although, I think I have a good idea as to who it is…" Snape leaned in close, his lips grazing my ear.

"As I recall from our last session, women were stricken from the equation."

"Yes." I moaned from his breath on my ear and rolled over onto my back again, I ripped the rest of his shirt open, the heat in the room was unbearable, and it was hard to keep calm. I was taken over with passion and began running my hands all over my body.

Snape's eyes widened but he stayed focused. As far as he knew, Harry wasn't just thinking about him. Although, he did remember, during the first session that the boy called out his name just before he came. Sadly, that was only a small clue, he needed more proof. He decided to make a move. He placed his hand over Harry's chest and stroked him all the way down to his belt buckle. Harry raised his hips for Snape to remove the belt but received no action, Snape laughed.

"Don't tease me…."

"I don't believe you're in any position to make commands Potter." I grabbed Snape's hand.

"More, I need more!"

"Then do it yourself Potter, that is what we're here for." I imagined Snape pounding into me once again. I tensed as I readied myself for an orgasm. Snape sensed this and leaned forward to lick my neck. I shivered from the contact.

"Feels so good, I-I'm going to cum." Snape stood and spread Harry's legs open like last time. Watching this boy before him was better then sex, and he wanted to make sure he saw his face when he came.

I turned my head towards Snape and saw an obvious erection through his robes. I decided I'd have to take a chance. I grabbed Snape by the collar and pulled him over me onto the bed. I quickly wrapped my legs around Snape's waist, I wasn't sure what he would do so I had to act fast. Before Snape could react, I grasped him by the neck and kissed him hard, forcing my tongue into his mouth. I moved myself over Snape and came, breaking the kiss to cry out. Snape moaned from the friction over his erection and lifted both of us into a sitting position. From there he bit and sucked at my neck. I moaned even more then before, every inch of my body tingled from the orgasm, this was too much, I tried to pull away but Snape cupped my chin and crushed our lips together.

"You're fucking amazing Potter." I wanted him more than ever before, I pushed Snape back onto the bed and ran my hand down his body and onto his zipper, but before I could do anything Snape pushed my hand away.

"Why?"

"Control Potter, you don't want it all at once do you?"

"Yes I do!" Snape chuckled at my remark.

"Teenagers…" He slid of the bed, straightening his robes. He then turned to pick me up. We left his private quarters and walked to back of the classroom, when we reached the dungeon door Snape practically threw me out. 

"But!" I protested and tried to push the door open but Snape was too strong.

"Remember Potter, control is Key. We will complete the spell tomorrow, be here at 9 o'clock sharp. I'll be waiting." And with that Snape slammed the door in my face. 

Snape collapsed on the floor panting he couldn't control it anymore. He unbuttoned his robes and began to finish himself off. If he hadn't thrown the boy out, he would've taken him then and there.

"Soon enough…" he whispered.

I stood shocked outside the door for the second time, but something told me not to leave. I pressed my ear against the iron door and heard Snape's moans inside. I was glad to know that Snape wasnt the only having a difficult time controlling himself. I ran as fast as I could to my dormitory. I peeled off my sweaty clothes and quickly jumped into a very cold, but needed shower. I was exhausted and crawled into bed immediately after and tried to fall asleep, but endless thoughts of Snape filled my head, and I doubted I'd get much rest tonight. If I thought today was hard, what was I going to do about tomorrow????

-----

That's chapter 4! Gah! I'm so sorry I made you guys wait! I worked on it non stop tonight so you could read it, I didn't want to make you wait till the end of the week!

Thank you for you're patience!!!!

I love you all- and don't forget to review!!!


End file.
